A Mob-Raised Kid, M-Rated Chapters
by kreg3
Summary: All the M-Rated chapters of A Mod-Raised Kid


Hello! Welcome to another chapter of A Mob-Raised Kid. This chapter though, is different.

I had a poll on my last chapter, and majority rules, so I will make this one a lemon, or smut, or whatever it's called. (I dunno, really, I don't.)

Oh, and this is my first time doing this so, no flames. I will take constructive criticism. Does that make sense? Whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, though I do own this story and it's OC's. If I did own Minecraft, Herobrine would have his own dimension.

"Run Tests?!" And'r shouted in confusion. Cupa nodded happily. "And you're happy about this?" Yurei asked. Cupa nodded again. "No offense, but you want him to look at you like that, I mean, you guys aren't even going out, right?" Yurei said, still thinking what would be in Dyino's head. "I really don't care about that factor. If everything plays out as I hope, I think things will work in my favor." She said, giggling like a school girl. And'r spazzed out and Yurei face palmed. "You go do that, just don't come crying to us if things go wrong." Yurei said.

_**DYINO'S LAB**_

Cupa was humming to herself while Dyino got his tools ready. In his mind, he was trying to keep himself calm. ''ll see her naked… What if I go overboard with the touching? What if she thinks of me as a pervert? She wouldn't, it's just a harmless test, right? I have to do this, even if I have to look and touch her chest… those big boobs, those long, slender legs, that warm, wet, AHHHHHHG! WHAT AM I THINKING!' he thought, while slapping himself. Cupa was watching him battle his inner demons and laughing mentally. 'Poor Dyino… I can only wonder what he's thinking to slap himself like that.' She thought as she stared back into space. Dyino had gotten his tools ready and proceeded to lie Cupa down on the table. During so, Cupa shifted slightly to let her chest graze his hand. He jumped back to the wall, almost knocking down his table in the process. She flushed in pleasure of the contact. He saw and almost went brain dead. 'FOR SCIENCE!' his mental self yelled. He got up, and walked to Cupa. Her eyes were closed, and her face was a little pink. He was looking at her for a couple of minutes, just taking every feature of her body. Her hourglass figure, her now D-cup breasts, her long legs, just everything about her. She cut his train of thought with a light smack on his arm. "I appreciate your ogling at my body, but can we get this over with?" she said in mock-annoyance. He snapped out of his trance, and started to remove her clothes until she was full in the nude. He then started to inspect her skin, looking for spots of green, or the slight holes where creepers release the gunpowder. He couldn't find any along her stomach lining. He started to check around her legs. He seemed to avoid going in-between, taking brief glances to check for holes or green patches. When none showed up, he started to think to himself. 'This doesn't make sense… no green skin or holes anywhere.' He thought. 'Wait! Normal creepers don't have arms! When we met, she did! This is new… very new…' he thought as he started to trace her arms, and found very small holes under her finger nails. 'So, they can still cause explosions? I'll have to see later. I might have to test the others too…' he thought. "Alright, that's it for the first part." He said. Cupa opened her eyes, looking a little down. "What's wrong? I barely touched you." He said. "That's the point." She said under her breath. He heard, and blushed a little. "So… so you wanted me to… to touch you?" he asked. She looked at him, first with embarrassment, then with lust. "I want you to do more than touch me." She said in a lust-filled tone. She got up and started to walk towards him. His mind told him to stay still while his instincts told him to try to get away. He started to back up into the wall. She walked towards him, her once innocent look now replaced with lust. "I want you to hold me…" she started as she took a step toward him. "I want you to kiss me…" she continued as she took another step forward. "I want you to…" she stopped as their faces were centimeters away. "Fuck me." She said as she crashed their lips together. He was surprised at first, and tried to push her away, but his strength was failing him as he slowly melted into the kiss. He then started to kiss back, his lips molding with hers. They separated for a brief moment, gasping for air, and then they crashed their lips together again. Cupa licked his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, granting entrance as she pushed her tongue inside, tasting every inch of his mouth. They then separated again, and Dyino attacked her neck with kisses and nips, leaving marks all on her neck. She moaned in pleasure. He trailed kisses down to her exposed chest, leading to her right breast. He kissed the nipple, making her moan, before engulfing the engorged bud in his mouth. She moaned louder at his ministrations. He sucked it and flicked it with his tongue. He then switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as the right. "D...D…Dyi…no…" she cooed in a shaky voice. He looked up at her, his expression now filled in lust. "Lo…wer…" she said. He picked her up and set her on the examination table. He kissed her one last time before trailing his tongue down to her moist opening. "Well, somebody seems to be enjoying this." He said cockily. "St…op te...as...ing…" she said in parts. "Awww, but do I have to?" he asked innocently as he started to rub her clitoris. She moaned loudly. He then started to lick her nether lips, tasting the sweet juices that came out. Her moans got gradually louder, until they were small shrieks. He then inserted his tongue and she lost it. She ground her hips against his head and pushed it towards her opening, trying to get him to go deeper. Her now loud screams of pleasure were music to Dyino's ears. She whimpered when he stood up. "W...why di…di…did you st…stop?" she asked, breathing heavily. She started to look up, and blushed deeply at what he saw.

He stripped completely, exposing his well-developed muscles. She admired every inch of his naked body, but what surprised her most was his manhood. To her, it seemed about 10 inches long, 2 inches thick. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head as she stared at it. "It's so…" she started to say before being pulled towards Dyino. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, rubbing the head along her opening. She nodded, moaning at the contact. He slowly started to push into her, making sure not to hurt her. She moaned louder and louder the farther he went in. He kept going until he touched her hymen. He looked back at her for one last confirmation, and she nodded, biting her lip. He backed out a bit before ramming inside, breaking it with ease. She screamed out in pain. Noticing this, he started to pull out, but she kept him in by wrapping her legs around him. "I…I'll be f...fine…" she said, now getting adjusted to his manhood. She gave him the get-go to start, and he did it without hesitation. He started to thrust into her slow and steady, her juices working as lubrication. "F...f…faster!" she screamed out. He did as he was told and sped up his thrusting, eliciting shrieks of ecstasy from her. 'I can't hold out much longer…' he thought. "Cupa, I'm about to…" he started before she cut him off. "I know, let's go out together!" she half said, half screamed. He sped up even more, virtually pounding her into the table. "AHHHHHH! DYINO!" she screamed as waves of pleasure filled her. Her walls clenched around him, which sent him over the edge. "CUPA! AHHH!" he yelled as he came inside of her, rope after rope of his seed filling her fully. They both slumped over on the table. "I…I… I love you." Dyino said, breathing heavily. "I… I love you too." Cupa said, pulling a lop-sided smile.

_**AFTER CLEANUP (or whatever.)**_

"This is the last test." Dyino told Cupa. Altogether, she had been through 10 tests, (excluding their little 'steamy' moment.) She was exhausted, and ready to go to sleep. "What's next?" she asked sleepily. "Just a power test. Nothing too hard, just go through this course I made. When you see an enemy, you have to destroy it without a weapon. Try to blow up at them, if you will." He said. She nodded and open the doors in front of her. She could tell that this course was rushed. She shrugged it, and ran ahead. She dodged pressure plates and arrows like she usually would. 'This isn't right. He wouldn't just make this easy…' she thought as she continued. As she went through the course, she noticed the pressure plates doubling. 'Tricky dick…' she thought. She noticed most of them until the end. As she jumped over the last pressure plates, a trip wire was set off, and a barrage of arrows were launched at her. Dyino smirked. 'If she dodges, then the theory might be true… maybe…' he thought. Cupa heard them and did a sort of mid-air matrix, dodging them completely. She ran to the end of the course and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "What… the… hell…" she said out of breath. Then a swarm of monster-like enemies came up. She stood up, tired, and pissed off. 'Just try to blow up, huh…' she thought. She focused on her gunpowder reserves, and tried to push the dust out. 'What?! I can't get the gunpowder out!' she thought. She was started to wave her arms in anger. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD HE TELL ME TO BLOW UP!" she yelled. She then started to smell something. Something… spicy, like gunpowder. 'Wait… gunpowder!' she thought. She flicked her hands and she saw the dust come out. 'Well, then let's try…' she said as she clicked her fingernails together. She saw a spark. 'Hmmmm…' she thought as she sparked her fingernails together. Then, one of the flecks caught fire and started a whole explosion that blew up all the targets in front of her. She looked surprised, but satisfied. "Well, looks like I might have a new power…" she said. "It's not a new power." Dyino said, walking to her from who knows where. "Come to the kitchen with me. I think I know why you're like this."

_**KITCHEN**_

"Alright, since everybody's here, I guess now is the time to explain something." Dyino said. "Ladies, I have been noticing certain 'attributes' about you. Yurei, you're supposed to be a skeleton, but you have skin. And'r, you're supposed to be a Enderman, but you're now shorter than Daimon. See the problem now? I would say it's evolution, but how would that explain the reverse affect? I see it more as transformation. And how I see it, it happens in stages. This isn't the first time I've seen it either. Back at the village I used to live in, there were these people would make explosions out of nothing. I know why now, because Cupa can do it." Dyino explained. He motioned to Cupa, who was flicking the gunpowder and exploding it into a wall made of obsidian. "This is Stage 3. Her powers are still intact, but the use of it is better than Stage 1, which is the normal mob's power. I found you guys in Stage 2. Yurei, whenever we needed bones for bone meal, you would give us your bones. You had skin, but you somehow managed to give us bones. Your bones. And'r, you can teleport still. You see it now? Your close to Stage 4, which is full human. From this research, I have two potions. The first…" he holds up a blue splash potion. "The supercharge potion. This gives you the strength of a mutant, but your still in your current state. The bad side is that you'll either die from power overload, or once it wears off, you'll stay in the current stage you're in. The next…" he holds up the red potion "The time potion. Only for mobs. It starts the transformation and at the end, puts them right into Stage 4." He said. "Have they been tested?" Daimon asked. "No. I don't think we have any subjects either." Dyino replied.

"Daimon! There's a dude at the base of the tree! He's asking for help!" Cupa said from the window. He ran over to it looking down and seeing the guy, yelling up. "Dyino." Dyino nodded and went down there with him.

_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

"INVAISON!" Dyino yelled in confusion. The courier nodded. "The kingdom has been evacuated, but our forces are failing. We need all the help we can get!" he said. "We need to help." Dyino told Daimon. "Fine. Give us a second, we need to…"

**BOOOOOOOOM**

Daimon looked at Dyino. "Get the weapons." He said. His tone was different than normal. Dyino smiled. "Welcome back, captain." He said as he ran. "Kid. Tell your king that we'll be there." He commanded. The courier nodded, and ran out of the base. Dyino came back downstairs with everything. "War armor?" he asked. Dyino passed it to him.

"Horse armor?"

Pass.

"Stagga'?"

Pass.

"Clever dick. Get ready. It's time to take a offensive." He said.

_10 Minutes Later_

Everybody was at the bottom of the base, mounted on their diamond armored horses, in enchanted armor, and enchanted weapons. "Team Wolf." Daimon said. "Sir!" Kami and Dyino replied.

"Charge."

Remember, this is a chapter in another fanfic, just M-rated.

Still, tell me how you liked it! R&R, and I'll give you more horses!


End file.
